Lilo and Stitch war of the world
by Dark-experiment 640
Summary: the war has begun, love,friendship,victory,lost,the war of anslah and her friend kane has begun, the biggest war the world has ever had,first read Lilo and stitch vs kane and anslah before reading this story. :D R
1. Chapter 1

**Here are some keys.**

**Team sparky. R-sparky (real sparky)**

**Team stitch. R-stitch (real stitch)**

**Team ohana. R-Lilo (real Lilo)**

**Team Leroy. R-Leroy (real Leroy)**

**Team Yin Yang RR-YIN YANG (real yin, real yang)**

**Ect ect ect, you get the point right?**

Stitch jumped into the ship and put the keys into the ship, it lit up straight away.

"Stitch, you're not going anywhere without me" said Lilo jumping into the ship.

"Naga" said stitch grabbing Lilo and taking her back inside. He quickly ran back into the ship and done his thing.

Stitch pushed the levitate button in the ship and it slowly went into the air. He grabbed the wheel and pulled the ship up and pressed on the acceleration. It flew into the air and he started shooting at some of the ships flying by. He realised that the colours of the ship blended into the dark red sky.

Stitch pulled in hypo mode and flew into another galaxy; he parked the ship near and asteroid and jumped out.

It was the galactic Police station.

He took in a breath and slammed the door open.

He was going to go get Leroy

Back with Lilo.

She ran into the house and up the elevator, she walked up to a wall and said L&S. The wall opened and there were plasma grenades, guns, bazookas, and bow and arrows, she had flash grenades, and had knives, one that were daggers all the way to a combat sword.

Lilo grabbed 39 boxes of guns and ran down stairs; all the experiments were sitting in the lounge room. Lilo threw all the boxes in the middle of the lounge.

"Get guns, knives, swords, grenades, flash grenades, war has begun and we aren't letting AnSlah win" said Lilo. They all agreed and picked up plasma guns and belt holders, after twenty minutes Lilo told everyone from small too big and male to female to line up. Lilo grabbed a table and a chair and went into the dome to get the copier.

Stitch smashed the door open and four to five guards tried to take him down. He showed them his badge and they let him through. He went up to the highest point of the galactic Prison to find at the top Leroy covered with dirt and rotting in his cell.

"Leroy?" Asked stitch.

"**The one and only** "said Leroy sitting up and growling at stitch

"**Have you heard about the attack of our third evil twin" said Stitch.  
**

"**Ah yes, AnSlah, stupid bitch thought she could take me out" said Leroy.**

"**We need your help" said stitch**

"**Why would I help you little brother" said Leroy, teeth baring.**

"**Because we both want revenge on her, she destroyed the ship and made it her own, and she banished you from it" said stitch.**

Leroy hesitated.

"okie-takka" said Leroy smiling.

Stitch smiled back and unlocked the cell, but not his cuffs.

He ran out the door and threw Leroy into the back seat, then headed back for earth.

Lilo sat at the table making a list, one was team ohana, another was team stitch, another was team Joshua and naomi, another one was team sparky, ect ect. Sparky was the first and he walked into the copier. Two walked out the other direction, then the dud sparky kept walking into it and out until there were 150 sparkys. R-sparky was the leader. After 3 hours there were 625 teams and 25000000 experiments. They were so many that it filled the whole house and everywhere outside. Lilo made the real experiments have a long black X on their chest. She ran upstairs and got every single gun and ammo pack; there were so many experiments that there weren't enough guns and experiments had to have to use their fist.

Stitch landed behind the house and jumped out of the ship, he uncuffed Leroy and he followed stitch. Everyone put there're knives and guns up to leroys heart but before they could fire stitch jumped in front of him

"naga naga, Leroy helping" said stitch.

Leroy walked over to the copier and went in there 230 times. Lilo grabbed 232 guns and passed them to Leroy, stitch and she. Stitch went into the copier 230 times and she gave 230 guns to the stitches.

"we need the grand council woman here, were gona need another hundred ships" said Lilo, picking up a plasma riffle and cocking it.

A/N this is chap1, hope you like it! Bet yah cant wait for chap 2 eh? Itl be a while, SO this is to all the experiments out there

25000000 experiments.

R&R


	2. surprise!

**R-example means (real- example) don't get confused!**

**NEW SHIPS!**

**BRB-big red battle ship**

**BBB-big blue battle ship**

**BGB-Big green battle ship**

**BPB-big purple battle ship**

**BWB-Big white battle ship**

**BYB- big yellow battle ship**

**BPB- big pink battle ship**

**Team ohana- big blue battle ship.**

**Team stitch- big red battle ship.**

**Team Sparky- big yellow battle ship.**

**Team Leroy- big purple battle ship.**

**Team amazon- Big white battle ship.**

**Team sniper- big green battle ship.**

**Team bujee-bu- Big pink battle ship**

**If ever have trouble with them, just come back up here. Baii!**

"Right so what do we do" said R-Lilo

"Meega think that we should fly up into sky and parachute down" said R-stitch

"Good idea cousin" said R-sparky

"BBB will go first, then BWB, then BYB, then BRB, then BPurpleB, then BGB, then BPinkB" said R-Lilo. Some of the experiments sniggered.

"Shut up, Naomi made me pick that colour" said R-Joshua grumpily

Everyone stopped and made there way to the ships. They flew into the sky and started going into auto drive.

"Lilo, we go into hypo drive" said Stitch through the microphone.

"no Stitch"

"b-

"NO" said Lilo sternly.

They reached the BG (battle ground) and dropped the ladders.

"GO GO GO!" yelled R-stitch.

All the experiments jumped out of the ship(s) and climbed out of the ship(s). And landed on the ground. Billions of robots made their way to the experiments. All of them were shooting at the stitches.

"GET THEM!" yelled R-Stitch. They all charged and shot through the robots.

"SNIPER TEAM GO GO GO!" yelled R-Lilo. R-Stitch climbed into the ship and started it up; he grabbed the rockets and shot at the robots.

"hehehehehehhe!" screamed stitch through the microphone

All 260 Lilo's "you been drinking coffee again, haven't you?"

All 280 stitch's "COCONUT CAKE, AND COFFEE!"

R-Stitch sniggered and he jumped out of the ship and landed on the ground, R-Lilo joined in and grabbed her blaster from her back and started shooting. R-Stitch wrapped his neck around one robot and snapped it and used his bottom arms to punch another robot and his top arms to hold it down.

There were roars, screams, snaps, booms, and blood everywhere, it was deafening to Lilo's ears but she kept on going, not even stopping. R-stitch was running next to R-Sparky and nodded, R-sparky flew into the air and stitch jumped onto R-Sparky's back. They both sawed into the air and R-stitch pulled out his sniper rifle. R-Sparky dropped stitch and R-stitch rolled onto a huge building.

"Thanks cousin!" said R-stitch aiming down at the BG.

Sparky did a solute and flew back to the battle ground.

R-Lilo was pinned down by a robot and was about to get cut in half by its claws. There was a loud bang and the robot went Limb on R-Lilo and fell off her. Lilo looked up on the building and saw a smiling R-stitch holding a plasma riffle. She smiled back at him.

After a while the robots were giving up and went back to retreat.

Unfortunately they were just back up. The battle for the world has yet not begun.

A/N, WELL, U LIKE? Well R&R


	3. meeting needles

Stitch looked around the spaceship of all the experiments injured; He was of course, injured to. His arm was dislocated when one of the robots grabbed it and twisted it back. Stitch reached for his plasma riffle with his free hand and shot its head. Millions of dead and injured Experiment lied or sat on the ground healing their friends and them self.

Stitch head was throbbing and he limped his way to the over side of the spaceship. The blue experiment fur was not blue, it was dark green. His head was throbbing, his legs were nearly broken, and he could hear his heart a mile away. He finally reached the other side of the ship where a healing cell and knocked on the cell door. Jumba opened the door and of course moaning and groaning left the chamber and made its way down to the other side of the ship. Jumba quickly scooped up stitch and put him into a healing chamber. Jumba closed the door and the light above Stitch turned on. Stitch body went limb and he fell into a deep sleep.

"How is the experiment's doing?" said a voice behind Jumba.

The four eyed alien turned around to see a blond boy with a green experiment walk over. Joshua Looked around the room and the chamber cells looking at the experiments. Naomi walked over to her selves that were in the chamber cells and Joshua finally reached all the cells of himself.

_Creepy_ thought Joshua, staring at him selves. Right at that moment Lilo walked through the room and grabbed this bruise free bottle and squirted it on her cuts, four seconds later the cuts evaporated.

"Let me have a go at that stuff" said Joshua walking over to Lilo.

Lilo quickly put a handful of the paste in her hand and gave the bottle to Joshua. Joshua just shrugged and pulled up his sleeves to reveal a cut from his wrist to his shoulder. He put the paste in his palm and rubbed it from his wrist to his shoulder.

Joshua swore out loud.

"Bujee-bu! Don't say that!" Squeaked Naomi covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry but I didn't realise that it was like shoving your arm in a fireplace and leaving it there for the night to cook!" yelled Joshua, eyeing Lilo.

Lilo giggled "sorry, I didn't feel it" She said smiling.

Joshua just rolled his eyes and Looked at the cut, which had evaporated.

"bujee-bu okay?" asked Naomi.

"Yeah, but a kiss will make me better" said Joshua grinning.

Naomi pulled him in for a deep kiss, after several moments they pulled away for air.

"There, bujee-bu better?" said Naomi grinning

Joshua grinned back.

"Yeah, it helped a lot" said Joshua before reaching for the paste and putting it on his bruises.

"Ah little boy and little girl, good news! I have fixed the universe transporter and we can get one more person from another universe" said Jumba.

"we can the other kind of 626, he is purple, has blue eyes, and control all the elements anyway he likes them, he may want stitch dead, but we are only going to need one of him, he can't fight all 230 stitches" said Lilo, walking out of the cell and into Jumba's lab.

"Do you know what universe number he is?" said Joshua right behind Lilo. The tanned girl walked up to the universe device and pressed a button. A small keyboard plopped out with numbers from 1-1000.

"Number is...512 626" said Lilo pressing the buttons. (Just so you know 521 is NEW)

After a while a blue beam shot through the roof and a purple experiment with a tall kid smashed through the spaceship roof.

"arghh, Jumba you missed the cushion...again!" yelled Lilo out the door.

The purple experiment started standing on its legs and cracked its back.

"Man, that was a huge fall" said the purple experiment helping the kid up from the floor.

"Hi, I'm Lilo, what is your name?" said Lilo putting out her hand.

"I'm Greg, and this is my alia- I mean dog called Needles" said Greg shaking Lilo's hand.

"Uh huh, a talking dog eh?" said Joshua.

Greg hesitated.

"Yeah his alien" said Greg after twenty seconds.

"Where's stitch?" growled Needles baring his teeth and bringing his claws out.

"you may be stronger then Stitch, and you may be stronger then Leroy, but trust me, you will not believe how strong AnSlah can be, she will destroy this universe that is connected to all the others, so yours, Joshua's, mine, and many more will be destroyed, including us!" yelled Lilo.

Needles made a fireball in his hand and threw it at the ground.

"I can make things burn, die, live, and grow; I control the six elements, fire, water, wind, light, dark and earth. She won't ever win this battle, she can try, but she will fail" said Needles, still looking at the burning ground. Then the purple experiment made a ball of wind in his palm and threw it at the fire, causing it to evaporate.

Needles looked up to see everyone inside stunned.

"You will get use to it" said Greg through the awkward moment.

"Okay, fair enough" said Joshua.

**Stitch dream**

**Stitch looked around the dark room and saw 300 robots with plasma guns start shooting at stitch. The blue experiment reached for his plasma riffle on his back but it wasn't there.**

"**ARGHHH!" screamed stitch as he got hit with the ball of electricity. He smashed through a dark wall and landed inside the police cruiser. He grabbed the handle of it and did a flip. Then pulled into hypo mode. Stitch yelled of happiness as he went into hypo mode and landed on earth. He walked out the red police cruiser but fell into a black deep hole. He fell and fell and fell until he smashed into a road. He looked to his side to see the green frog, and then heard beeping.**

**Stitch's ears went droop as he got ran over by two semi trucks.**

**End of stitches dream**

Stitch eyes opened slowly as he lifted himself up. His body still ached but he had no bruises or cuts. The blue experiment press a red button behind him and the lid slowly slid open. Stitch jumped out of the healing cell and walked to the other side of the room where the door was, rubbing his head.

_Lousy dreams, meega tell Jumba to fix that thing to have good dreams, not bad _thought stitch walking out of the room and down the hall.

As stitch was walking down the hall, he past Leroy

"**Sup Leroy" said stitch in Turin**

"**suuup" said Leroy.**

_You rarely hear that everyday _thought stitch walking to Jumba's lab.

"Hey stitch, get geared up, the next battle begins soon, we did phase one, doing phase 2, and third is the last round" said Lilo

Stitch walked over to a wall and picked up a plasma bazooka.

"Hajama?" said Stitch holding the bazooka over his shoulder

"Nice!" grinned Lilo picking up her plasma riffle and cocking it. Joshua and Greg caught a plasma riffle that Lilo threw at them and cocked it.

"Let the war begin" said Joshua with a grin.


	4. SURPRISE COCKFACE!

**I do not own lilo and stitch, Kane and anslah belong to me, Joshua and Naomi is Joshua sinclairs charcters and Needles and greg are Loli-pelekai charcters. The ships belong to me, and the rest is from my brain and a tiny bit of it from call of duty. Rest belong to Disney.**

Stitches heart pounded as the helicopter flew over the clouds and in the sky. The blue experiment went into the back room and put on his team suit. He grabbed his night vision goggles and slipped them on and put a mask that covered his face. He slipped the bazooka on his back and picked up his plasma riffle with the belt holder that had grenades, smoke grenades, flash grenades, a knife and fifty Riffle packs. He grabbed a riffle pack and slid it under the gun, there was a loud click and Stitch cocked it.

Stitch walked over to a window reviling the moon. He sighed and walked back out of the back room and saw all the 230 stitches with the same stuff stitch had, accept the bazooka. They silently threw down the rope and all the stitches and experiments slid down and got onto the ground. Stitch rolled into a bush and aimed his plasma riffle at the Robot, and then he saw the camera and the light beaming on all of them. Stitch shot the Robot then aimed at the camera; he took that out and shot the light. The furry blue experiment sneaked over to the door and grabbed his torch. He connected it under the gun and took a deep breath before opening the door. Fifty Robots all held guns up at stitch. The furry blue experiment grabbed his knife and threw it onto the roof. The blade got stuck right near the light, blinding all the robots. He rolled to a shadow and beckoned everyone else inside.

Stitch grabbed a grenade and threw it into the middle of the section of the robots. He covered his ears and closed his eyes. There was a small explosion and stitch ran down the hall with everyone else.

"Nice one meega" said a stitch.

The stitch just shrugged and slowly opened the door. He looked all around the empty hall and saw a Camera. He grabbed another knife and threw it at the camera. The camera started fizzing then exploded. Stitch climbed onto the wall and ripped open a air vent. One of the stitches tried to follow him but growled and told him to stay.

Stitch followed the vent and smashed open the bottom of the vent. He fell into a huge room and saw AnSlah standing there, waiting.

Growling, stitch punched at AnSlah face, but she teleported and tried for his face, stitch ducked and put his hands on the floor and swooped at AnSlah legs, she did a back flip in the air and half way through the air she grabbed her plasma rifle and shot at stitch. Stitch bring out all his four arms and threw all the balls at AnSlah. AnSlah teleported in front of stitch and was about to knock him out when the earth under her started to break and she got thrown across the room.

Stitch turned around to see needles holding a ball of fire.

"What dose heat and wind make when put together?" said Needles making a ball of wind in one paw and a ball of fire in the other.

"it...makes...a...TORNADO!" yelled stitch grinning.

Needles grinned as he clapped his hands together.

After a second there was a loud boom and wind flew around in circles in the room, the floor under them started to break and fire and water crawled around there feet.

"IT'S TO STRONG, WE GOT TO GO!" yelled Needles jumping through the vent. Stitch looked behind him to see a yellow teleport come out of the fire, wind and earth put together, he was about to run into the vent when AnSlah grabbed stitches leg and dragged him into the teleporter with her.

"NOOOO!" screamed stitch trying to break away, but it was no use, the teleported gripped AnSlah and stitch and threw them in, the room started to swirl, then everything blew up, and the teleport was gone.

A/N where did AnSlah and Stitch go, will they survive, or will they die, what happened to the gang, FIND OUT IN CHAP 7!


	5. getting free

**I do not own Lilo and stitch, i only own Kane and anslah, 2500000 experiments, and the ships/helicopters. Joshua and naomi belong to Joshua Sinclair, Needles and greg belong to Loli-pelekai and a bit of it is from call of duty, the rest belongs to me and Disney.**

Stitches eyes opened as he saw a purple sky, he coughed up a bit of dirt and groaned. The blue experiment sat up rubbing its head and looking around. Everywhere he look there was asteroids and everything was purple but the asteroids. Stitch wobbly began to stand and looked beside him. AnSlah was lying there unconscious. Stitch spat on her face.

"Wake up" yelled stitch.

AnSlah eyes opened and she sat herself up.

"Where are we" yawned AnSlah.

"Meega don't know" said Stitch looking around.

AnSlah jumped off the asteroid and onto another.

"Hey there's no gravity here" said AnSlah bouncing up and down.

Stitch turned around to see 500 huge slugs fly their way.

"Meega think there's good reason why!" yelled stitch jumping onto the same asteroid AnSlah was on and onto another. They both ran onto a asteroid and picked it up to throw at the slugs. Stitch was out of breath and he climbed up to a high rock. He picked up the rock and crushed it against the slugs.

With the gang.

Lilo paced back and forth thinking of a way to get stitch back. An idea clicked in her head and she snapped her fingers before running down to Jumba's ship.

"JUMBA, JUMBA! WE NEED YOU TO CREATE A DEFLECTED UNIVERSE DEVISE THAT CAN CREATE A PORTAL INTO THE UNIVERSE THAT STITCH AND ANSLAH IS IN SO STITCH CAN GET BACK!" yelled Lilo.

"Um, ok little girl, this not good but I think I have in shoebox" said Jumba.

Lilo nodded and ran under Jumba's table before pulling out a shoebox. She grabbed the lid and threw it behind her.

"Ow!"

Lilo turned around to see Pleakley with a frown on his face and a shoebox lid in his eye.

"Oops, sorry" Giggled Lilo pulling out a Phone from the shoebox. This was no ordinary phone, no, it was blue with a signal button on the top, it flashed green and a tiny key board hung out at the bottom.

"Hey Jumba is this it?" said Lilo eyeing a red button.

"err, no is not little girl, don't press that red button" yelled Jumba.

Lilo clicked it and the screen lit up and hearts started to fly around, then a picture of a look like picture of Jumba's species, it was pink and had earrings, Lilo knew straight away it was a girl.

"Jumba...who is this?" snickered Lilo. Jumba ran over and snatched the phone.

"Er, is no one, bu-but... don't touch this again" blushed Jumba putting the phone in his pocket

With stitch and AnSlah.

Stitch Jumped from one asteroid from another as AnSlah spat out acid and onto her claws. Stitch did a fake to the left and jumped to the right. AnSlah just teleported in front of stitch and punch him.

"YOU BITCH, DONT STUPID HEAD UNDERSTAND, MEEGA AND YOU DIE IN HERE UNLESS WORK TOGETHER" yelled stitch jumping up and spitting out a bit of blood.

Out of the know where a yellow light flashed and a portal opened. AnSlah and Stitch looked at each over before pushing each over and running to the portal. First stitch would get in front, then AnSlah, then Stitch, then AnSlah.

Finally Stitch got in front and jumped through the portal. He leg got stuck and he looked behind to see AnSlah holding his leg and spitting his at him. Stitch kicked her arm and got free and ran into the vent.

He got outside and saw a spare helicopter and smashed open the door and grabbing the keys. The fury blue experiment put the keys in and pulled the hypo drive leaver, he grinned as he turned it and pulled it forward. Stitch flew into the sky and leaving purple rings of electricity fly everywhere.

Meanwhile inside, was a white claw on the floor, the Claw moved and another claw appeared, then two hands appeared and pulled away the air. The portal started fizzing as AnSlah climbed through it.

_Foolish earth, thinking they can win, nobody can kill AnSlah! They will suffer even more now! _Thought AnSlah walking out of the room.

A/N: lol nice, R&R all my stories and i will create more chaps, THANKIES!

-kane


End file.
